The present disclosure generally relates to system with a user interface.
Typically, users may interact with computer application programs using graphical user interfaces (GUI). Users may easily use a PC without the need to understand the hundreds or thousands of computer code commands for performing even simple computer functions, such as copying a file.
However, integration between application programs, which could enhance user efficiency and user experience, has not developed significantly. Users are often forced to interact with individual computer application programs separately. For example, when a user is composing a document on a word processing application, he might encounter a term or a figure that he is not sure about the details or meanings. To perform a search, he might minimize the word processing application, move the mouse to launch a web browser, enter an internet search website, and then input a search term. After he obtains the search results, he might evaluate the results list, and return to the word processing application to continue composing the document. In this scenario, the user had to interact with multiple application programs separately, to access the different functions of different application programs on the computer system.
Thus, there is a need to increase the integration between application programs on the computer systems, to enhance user efficiency and the user experience.